Taxi services impose numerous risks to travelers. Quite often articles are inadvertently left within the interior of a vehicle as passengers scramble to enter and exit a cab. Autonomous vehicles present additional issues because passenger behavior is unchecked, leaving opportunities for ride stealing or abandonment of articles.